Diary of Jane
by The-Aryan2
Summary: Songfic. DAxCyclonis. With a little bit of Ravess spying.


Hahaha! Another songfic, I told you I'd write moar! This one is yet another Dark Ace/Cyclonis one.. Displaying yet another facet of the intricately-carved stone that is the Dark Ace.. The song is 'The Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin. Fucking go listen to it, because it too is a badass song.. I only listen to good music, so trust me.. Lawl, Ravess is a snoop..

It's SORTOF a songfic, but also just a.. thing.

I have no fucking idea- im tired, halfway blitzed, and exhausted.

BEWARE THE SUCK

Rated T for Dark Ace stripping in the kitchen...

_**a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a**_

The woman stared in silent surprise as she saw something she never thought she'd see- The Dark Ace singing to himself. Ravess quickly ducked back behind the corner and poked her head around cautiously, activating her shielding crystal.

Yup. He was singing. Well, humming anyways. Nodding his head slowly in time to his humming, Ace was sitting down in an abandoned hallway just outside of his personal quarters((which were not too far from Cyclonis' own quarters)).

Creeping closer, Ravess peered over the totally absorbed man's shoulder, and her eyes at first narrowed then widened as she saw her master's face, so perfectly drawn that it could have been a photograph, had it not been for the roughness and lack of color. He was doing it again, she thought, and she hunkered down to watch him work for a while.

Ace licked his finger lightly and began to smudge and blend here and there, further shading and detailing the image of Cyclonis, and as Ravess stood not two feet behind him watching, invisible, he didn't even notice. Ravess smiled at having both discovered the Dark Ace's passion yet again, and at his complete obliviousness to her presence.

As he eyed his drawing critically, Ace began to sing softly, murmuring words in between a hum here and there as he began to lazily scrawl an abstract background onto the portrait of his master..

"_**If I had to, I would put myself right beside you-**_

_**So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?"**_

_**And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time**_

_**So now I'll ask, do you like that, **_

_**Do you like that?"**_

He flipped the sketchbook page to the back and started anew on another fresh page. Roughly hewing out the line and shape, he began to sketch in Cyclonis again, this time from the chest up, and at another angle. He began to sit up a little straighter, and Ravess clutched the sheilding crystal in her pocket, smirking silently. She'd witnessed him doing a number of things, drawing included, but singing was a new one..

"_**Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break,**_

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane, **_

_**So tell me how it should be?"**_

Yes, she loved doing this- she was quite the busybody in her sparest time.. When she wasn't practicing on her violin or screwing some random lower talon senseless, she was stalking through her brother's or Ace's quarters, spying.

_It was so fun._

She wouldn't dare spy on Cyclonis- the girl would sense her, feel her- and then she would die, pure and simple. But Ace? The man was oblivious.. He was nothing more than a potted plant upstairs when he was alone in or near his quarters, so confident was he that noone would dare to sneak around or spy on him, for fear of painful death… How wrong he was!

"_**Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down,**_

_**Sore and sick, do you like that?**_

_**Do you like that?!"**_

Adding a little more detail here and there, Cyclonis was now smiling wistfully, looking off to the side, and she wore no cloak, but a simple t-shirt with a three-eyed evolution smiley face on it. Shading, blending, and re-sketching, now she wore a necklace, was blushing a little, and the shirt had more detail, as did her hair.

"_**There's a fine line between love and hate**_

_**And I don't mind, so let me say**_

_**That I like that, I like that-"**_

Ace stopped then, studying his picture, then shut the sketchbook and stood up, going into his room, opening his dresser and stowing it away. He withdrew the shimmering polished guitar((it was in the shape of a spider and very well-made, Ravess had never seen such a beautiful instrument before, much less known the man had had a guitar..)) from behind the headboard of his bed and plugged it into an amp beside his bed. _That,_too, _was new to his room's décor_, Ravess thought...

Ravess gritted her teeth and prepared herself for the psychological assault of noise((how anyone dared to call a guitar _music_ was beyond her- _sure it was a string instrument and a relative of her beloved violin, but the sound was so wrong_.. _so heavy and crashing… A perversion of sound_..)).

The man continued to sing the same song softly and when finished started to sing it again, then, picking up the notes he needed, began to roar out quite loudly the rest of the song, playing so, so expertly.. Ravess had to admit that despite her hatred for the instrument, the man was very skilled..

She'd never once heard him sing, but now, accompanied with the guitar, she was sure it would fit quite well..

"_**Something's getting in the way, **_

_**Something's just about to break, **_

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_

_**As I burn another page, as I look the other way, **_

_**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.."**_

She was right.

"_**Something's getting in the way, **_

_**Something's just about to break, **_

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_

_**As I burn another page, as I look the other way, **_

_**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.."**_

Having dropped to his knees as the end of the song came, he knelt there, panting slightly, and cracked his neck one way then the other, smiling. Soundproof walls and abandoned corridors gave him more than enough confidence that he would not be heard or witnessed, and only Ravess was ever witness to the things he did in private here..

Spying was habit for her, simply because she liked blackmail and control. She envied him in a number of ways, respected him in many more, and disliked him in only a few, but she could never get enough of making him angry..

She now had a new tune to whistle and hum tomorrow when she worked alongside him- one particular song indeed. _He was gonna hate her.. _Ace stood up, cleared his throat, and placed the guitar on his bed, going into the kitchen for a drink. Ravess followed him, leaning against the doorway as he stripped off his armor, flinging it uselessly to the side, followed by his shirt, which sailed through the dorrway, narrowly missing her head.

Ravess' eyes did not waver for a second as he stretched and yawned, and then ripped open the fridge and withdraw a jug of milk. The corner of her mouth twitched as he guzzled straight from the gallon and replaced it. '_Men_..' He began to unbuckle his belt, undo his pants, and she smirked like a devil-woman. The man had forgotten to take off his boots, and now he hopped around the kitchen swearing as he struggled to yank them off with his pants around his ankles.

_He was so cute when he was alone._

Ravess smiled a little and turned to leave- the man was of many talents, but as his song would suggest, wasted his efforts and heart on a girl who saw him as nothing more than a pawn((however valuable a pawn)). He deserved better, he really did.. He deserved far better, in fact, being the man he was, but that unfortunately never stopped her from picking and pressing. _Oh well_...

_'This was better than any ten good lays, or any TV show'.._

She slipped through the door unnoticed and returned to her room. She was surprisingly horny..

_**a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a**_

Yeah.. I dunno what to do/say about this... It went places, man. There was originally a lot more to it after all was said and done, but I cutted, eated, and anti-pasted. Read and review, and feel free to declare me of the suck! ..I'm still holding off Friends and Foes, because moar Starling is needed((I have a healthy idea of Repton all-around now, as with his brothers..)) And Crystal Muncher is in progress..


End file.
